North To Romance
by IsleofSolitude
Summary: on hiatus for revision Ch 5 'I’ll wait for them to wake up. Then I’ll question them.' She thought as she took their weapons.
1. Prologue

North To Romance @page {mso-footnote-position: end-of-section; mso-endnote-position: end-of-section; mso-endnote-numbering-style: arabic; mso-endnote-numbering-start: 0; } @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

North To Romance

Prologue

Yuffie Kisargi woke at her alarm clock. It was two in the morning. The young ninja got up and stopped her alarm. _Just what I need She thought__ the entire house awake._ She put on her usual clothes- khaki shorts, a forest green, sleeveless, tank top turtleneck, and brown hiking boots, white socks, and a bandanna- and packed a backpack. She then ate some rice. With that out of way, Yuffie made her mat up to look like she was still in it. She didn't want to be caught. On her way out she grabbed her Super Ball, some materia, and some items. 

A few minutes later she was on her gold chocobo, Yoshi, heading towards the beach. Heading north.

The steady knocking at her door made Tifa Lockhart wake up. She shook her head, trying to clear out her sleepiness. Tifa put on a lavender-colored rode. She then went to her door. As soon as she opened it, Yuffie burst in.

"I've got the strangest news and so let's go, Let's Go, LET'S GO!" With that said, Yuffie grabbed Tifa's arm and nearly dragged her out the door.

"Yuffie.Yuffie.YUFFIE!" Tifa said, pulling her arm back. "It's cold outside. Let me get dressed first. Or didn't you realize what town your in?"

"Oops." Yuffie said, grinning sheepishly as she realized what Tifa was wearing. "Sorry." Tifa went downstairs to dress and fixed herself and Yuffie some breakfast. "Now tell me this 'strange' news of yours over some breakfast." 

Forty minutes later the two friends left town. They were heading north.


	2. Ch.1 The Calls

Author's Notes: thoughts will be in italics 0 6 pt 6 pt 0 

Author's Notes: thoughts will be in italics. Red XIII will be called Nanaki. Sorry if it's jumpy. I couldn't remember Shera's last name so I made up on. It means 'a careful guard'. Oh, and I forgot to put the disclaimer in Ch.1. If you recognize it, I don't own it. If u don't, it's mine. This goes 4 all the chapters. Enjoy.

Chapter One

   Cloud Strife was feeling relaxed. After defeating Sephiroth, everyone went his or her own ways.

   Barret Wallace was helping the people of Midgar with Elmyra Gainsborough's help. He and his daughter Marlene were living in Elmyra's house. Barret helped mend houses, get rid the town of monsters, etc. Elmyra made clothes and other fabrics for those who didn't have much. Marlene tended Aeris's garden. The town was flourishing.

   Cid Highwind was on the submarine checking out the "world of star...fishes" in Shera Gardelle's words. She and the rest of his crew were researching the ocean. Right now they were somewhere near Round Island.

   Red XIII, or Nanaki, was staying with Choco Billy on his ranch. He wasn't ready to go back to Cosmo Canyon. He wasn't ready for the responsibility of being the guardian. He still needed to find himself.

   Vincent Valentine was at Lucretia's waterfall. He had been injured in the fight with Sephiroth, but was better now. Cloud didn't know what he was doing, but Vincent seemed okay. Somehow, Yuffie had convinced him to PHS everyone once a month. He had to be content with that.

   Yuffie Kisaragi had gone home. She was totally pampered. She hated it. It had only been a month, but she had called last two weeks and sounded even more high-strung than ever. He chuckled as he remembered it.

   Reeve was working on a secret project. He didn't talk much about it, but it was called _Project Serenity. The Turks, Elena, Rude, and Reno, were helping. They were making up for their years in Shinra. Cait Sith was shut down temporarily. Reeve said that only if he had to fight then he'd used Cait Sith. He also said that wouldn't likely happen._

   And Tifa Lockheart. Tifa, who he had lost his chance to say, "I love you" forever. Tifa had gone to Icecicle Inn. She was staying in Professor Gast's house, doing research on the Cetra. It wasn't until after Sephiroth was killed that he learned that Tifa had promised Aeris to find out more about her past. It looked brand new, or so she said. He had never been up there. Most the gang hadn't seen each other since Meteor was defeated.

   Cloud himself had gone to Costa De Sol. Right now he was lying on the beach on one of the towels Yuffie had handed to them when Tifa and himself had come out of the Lifestream. He was working, since he had spent most of his gil on a house. He worked selling potions and other miscellaneous gifts. The manager, Mirad Kalliskew, was happy because teenage girls came and bought stuff just to talk to him and because Cloud knew potions like the back of his hand.

   Cloud sighed. His shift was in about fifteen minutes and he didn't want to leave his peaceful spot on the beach. He got up anyways and went to change.

                                                          * * * * *

   "Tifa! Tifa, come look at this!" Yuffie called.

   "Hang on a minute." Tifa called back, without turning. All of a sudden she heard Yuffie scream. She spun around. "Yuffie!" She cried, beginning to run.

* * * * *

    Cloud stepped out of the shower just as his PHS began to ring._ Dangit He thought __hope it isn't Mirad calling me to work. "Hello?"_

   "Cloud?" A familiar voice asked.

   "Tifa?

   "Cloud, come to the northern cavern right now."

   " Ummm, okay." He hung up and ran to get dressed.

* * * * *

   Barret brought his head up quickly. It banged into the pipe he was working on and he nearly fell off the pipe he was sitting on. "OW!  #%@%^$&!" All the while the PHS rang on. "Hello?"

   "Barret? Barret, come to the north crater right now."

   "Tifa? I can't I'm too bus..."

   "NOW."

* * * * *

   "...That means we'll be able to go underneath the island. Any questions? Okay, then let's go." Cid said, wrapping up the meeting. He went to the observatory room. The observatory room had windows on all sides._ So beautiful and peaceful, just like space. Just then his PHS began to ring. "Hello?" Since he was underwater, it was harder to hear._

   "Cid?"

   "Speaking. Wait a minute, is this Tifa?"

   "Come to ...e north  ...ter right n..w."

   "North crater?"

   "Yeah."

   Cid hung up."Shera!" He barked into his intercom. "Surface!"

   A few moments later Cid rode off on his gold chocobo. Shera, her eyes never leaving his rapidly diminishing figure, said so softly no one could hear her, "Please come back safely, my Captain."

* * * * *

   "Thank you, Chloe." Nanaki said as Billy's sister, Chloe, brought him desert.

   "It was nothing." Chloe said shyly. Nanaki's PHS began to ring. " Nanaki here."

   "Nanaki, northern cave. Now. Bye."

   "Tifa? Hello?" Nanaki stared at his PHS in wonderment and bewilderment.

* * * * *

   Vincent sat in desolation. Now that Sephiroth was defeated, there was no purpose to his life. His PHS began to ring. He sighed hoping it would stop. It didn't. He couldn't think. He growled, thinking dark thoughts. Finally he answered it up, shouting "WHAT?" 

   Tifa's voice came out startled." V..V..Vincent?" Then it came out stronger. " Get to the north cave this minute."

   "Okay." Vincent said. He raced out, cape flying.

* * * * *

   Four humans and one dog/cat raced toward the crater, one fear shared by all: _Was Sephiroth Alive?_

Hey what do you think? What happened to Yuffie? Is Sephiroth alive? All this and more in ch.2 of NtR.


	3. Ch.2 Meetings and Greetings

Disclaimer: if you recognize it, it isn't mine 0 6 pt 6 pt 0 

       Disclaimer: if you recognize it, it isn't mine. This fic however, is mine as well as all the people I made up are.

        Notes: Ch. 2 is out. Thoughts r still in **_italics_**. Kinda short, but still good. Some action and some other stuff. Again, I apologize if it's jumpy. Also, I tried to have Barret talk the way he does in the game, so don't get mad at my bad job of it. Enjoy!

Chapter Two

   Tifa paced the entrance to the crater. Back and forth. Back and forth. What was taking them so long?

   So lost in her thoughts, she failed to the shadowy creature that was stalking her.

   Just as she turned to the entrance to see if anyone had come, it lunged. With a cry of surprise, she rolled to her right. It flew past her and quickly scrambled to its feet. She immediately sent a mastered Bolt spell at it. It roared in pain and but continued to advance on her. Tifa leapt aside, but its tail whipped her leg. She stumbled off balance. There was a sickening snap as she fell. _It's broken! She gasped in pain. The creature stopped, as if sensing she couldn't move. Tifa got a good look at the beast. It had big paws, well-muscled chest, and sharp teeth. It's tail was big and looked like it had short spikes all over it.__ That explains why I fell. The beast's fur was bluish-purplish and very short. The beast crouched and Tifa knew it was about to pounce._

   The beast pounced. Tifa screamed. The sword whizzed._ Wait a minute, sword? She looked at the man attached to the sword. _

   Cloud.

   The beast stopped in mid-air. Cloud swung his Ultima sword again in deflecting it from himself. He angled himself in front of Tifa, keeping his eyes on the monster.

   The beast suddenly flew at them. Cloud couldn't block it. It knocked him down, sitting on him. Cloud grunted as he landed on some sharp rocks. The beast sniffed him and bent his head towards Cloud throat. _I'm gonna die. Cloud thought._

   The beast jerked as a barrage of bullets hit near it. It raced away, but paused once it was out of range and snarled then continued running.

   "It'll be back." Barret said tiredly.

   Cloud got up and used a cure spell for his back. Barret helped Tifa up. He had hardly let go when her legs buckled. 

   " I think something in my leg is broken." Tifa stated calmly, perhaps because it had happened in the past, as Barret steadied her. Tifa couldn't look at Cloud. She was ashamed of being caught off guard.

   Barret turned to Tifa. " Ya fool! I know you could've battled that if ya was paying attention! Why weren't cha' payin attention?!  Ya a bettar fighter than that!"

   " Barret, chill. It's getting dark and we have to find some shelter." Cloud said.

   "I have some Barrier materia. We can use that." Barret said still looking at Tifa. AVALANCHE had gotten pretty good at controlling their materia. They could now use it for every day life. They got their chocobos into the spell and they started a fire. During the night several noises were heard but the beast couldn't get in.

   In the morning, they made a makeshift pen for the chocobos and a camp for themselves. Tifa started a fire and made breakfast.

   Cid came a little after sunrise. His chocobo was tired and took shelter with the others.

   Vincent came around noon. He ate immediately.

   Nanaki arrived shortly before dark. He didn't have a chocobo. He was breathing hard and promptly fell asleep.

* * * * *

   The next morning, when Nanaki was well rested, they set off. Tifa and her chocobo went first, followed by Cid, Barret, Nanaki, Cloud, and lastly Vincent. They made they way down slowly. It grew rockier and the riders had to get off and walk their chocobos. Cid and Barret were engaged in conversation of some sort. They were getting louder and louder until Tifa stopped and told them to shut up. They were reduced to silence. Vincent almost smiled. Almost.

   Tifa finally stopped. Vincent turned but he couldn't see or hear anything. They were at the bottom of the crater. Vincent turned back and was slightly startled that they were moving again. He sighed as he followed.

   It wasn't long until the group stopped again in front of a cave.

   "Yuffie. We're coming in. Watch out."Tifa shouted. She turned to the group. "Go a minute or two apart. Be prepared for a fall." She said.

   She turned and went through the cave and Cid followed. Then Barret. Nanaki sniffed, and then went in. Cloud peered in, then walked through. Vincent sighed._ I don't want to do this. He went through the cave…and fell immediately._

   Vincent began to levitate. He floated down gracefully. The cave was so bright it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. It was also warmer than before he fell. When his eyes did adjust, he looked around. Everyone's chocobos were in a makeshift pen. Tifa was watering them. Barret and Cloud were arguing. 

   "She told us to be prepared for a fall." Cloud said.

   "I thought she meant later, not right away!" Barret insisted.

   Cid was doubled over, hands on his knees. Nanaki was grooming himself in the corner.

   " Hey guys" Yuffie said, bounding up from where she was sitting. Tifa stopped watering and started the briefing.

   Hey peeps, Solitude here. Whatcha think so far? A nice little cliffhanger isn't it? I'm so evil  **::laughs****:: and sorry that there isn't much talking in this chapter. I'm working on it. Anyways, remember to review. I'm always open to ideas. See ya.******


	4. Ch.3 Explanations and MORE Calls

Disclaimer: me no owny anything except for plot and any one or 0 6 pt 6 pt 0 

                              Disclaimer: me no owny anything except for plot and any one or                                  

thing u no recognize.

                               Here is Ch.3 of NtR. Now lets see what everything is all about. **::evil cackle****::**

Chapter Three

     "On the day we fought Sephiroth, Yuffie saw this cave. About a week ago she came and got me. We were looking around when Yuffie saw the cave again. She walked in and fell. Then she saw this and a few hours later we called you. I couldn't reach Reeve, though. You know what happened after that.

     Everyone looked around. After a moment Cid said, "Yuffie saw _what?! Well, Vincent didn't gasp, but his eyes widened a bit, not that one could    see it through all his hair._

     "That." Yuffie said simply. Everyone turned. Then gasped.

     It was a rounded rectangle. It was bright blue and it glowed. It was what caused the light and warmth.

* * * * *

     "Shera, keep the crew in good health and continue the experiment."

     "Yes, sir."

     "I'm sorry, Chloe, but I wont be back for awhile."

     "Okay Mr.Nanaki." 

     "Listen Elmyra. I won't be coming back to Midgar for a while. Take care of yourself and Marlene."

     "Be careful, Barret."

     "Mirad, I have to take my vacation now."

     "WHAT?! Well I guess so. Okay."

     When Cloud hung up Tifa said " I let Reeve a message. Is everyone prepared?"

     Cloud had his Ultima strapped to his back. Tifa put her Premium Heart gloves on. Barret finished screwing in his Missing Score. Yuffie grabbed her Super Ball. Nanaki had the Limited Moon already on. Vincent put the Death Penalty in its holster. Cid twirled the Venus Gospel.

     "Ready." Everyone said.

     Tifa took a deep breath. "Then lets get going." They walked towards the round rectangle. "Hold hands." Tifa commanded.

     "Wait," Yuffie said, "Lets tie our hands together. That way we won't get separated." They did so.

     Nanaki got in front, followed by Yuffie, Vincent, Tifa, Cid, Cloud, and Barret.

     "Ready?" Nanaki asked one last time. When they nodded, he walked closer to the blue light.

                    Sorry it's so short. But i couldn't think of anything else to do plus it's a cliffhanger. The next ch. will be longer. I promise.


	5. Ch.4 Passing The Time

0 6 pt 6 pt 0 

          Heya Solitude here. And in the last chapter i made a little editing mistake.  "Well, Vincent didn't gasp, but his eyes widened a bit, not that one could see it through all his hair." was supposed to be down where everyone gasped. Im so sorry. Heres Ch.4 now we getta see what happens when they go inta the light. All i can say is, u will be surprise. Or will u...?

  Disclaimer~ I own this plot, nothing else unless u don't recognize it then i own it.

Chapter Four

   Nanaki walked into it. Barret, who was supposed to be the 'anchor', suddenly felt himself sucked in. "Aarrrgghhh!" he yelled. He fell silent, though not by his own free will.

   Space. They were in space. With no air. Yet they could breathe fine. There was no sound what so ever. He looked around at the others. He could tell that they were in as much shock as him.

   Cid looked around. They were enveloped in a bluish mist. Outside he saw comets and meteors and novas, etc. _Its so beautiful he thought as he gazed at a supernova that they passed. Even on such a surprising adventure, his mind was still being scientific. He calculated that they were moving at about 10 miles per every 10 seconds. He was also taking note of everything they passed or that passed them._

   Tifa couldn't believe her eyes. Everything was so peaceful and beautiful. She hadn't been in space before. The only ones that had been were Cid, Cloud, and Vincent. _Oh Aeris she thought __I wish you could see this. No matter what anyone had thought, she and Aeris were like sisters. Sure, they were jealous of each other sometimes, and sure they both liked Cloud, but they were best friends._

   Nanaki was staring straight ahead, unblinking. _Don't hyperventilate. Stay calm. Just stay calm he kept telling himself. He had developed a phobia of mist a long time ago when he was just a pup and had been lost for 3 days because of the mist._

   Yuffie was real scared. She had never been anywhere or done anything like this. Not even when they had trailed Sephiroth. Yuffie glanced behind her, where Vincent sat, err, floated. He looked rather bored. She felt her fears die down a bit. Wait, was he looking? She turned back around, her cheeks flaming.

   Vincent didn't appear to be observing anything, but he was. Only the slightest movement of his eyes gave him away. He was slightly unnerved by what happened, but didn't really care. He was happy that it had happened, in a way. Now he had a purpose in his life. He saw sudden movement out of the corner of his eyes. Yuffie was staring at him. He turned to see what was wrong, why she was staring at him. She quickly turned around again._ Weird._

   Cloud took in all his surroundings. So far, it didn't seem like they were in any trouble. Still, he stayed alert. All of his military training wouldn't let him relax. Nothing seemed dangerous. _Maybe I should just..._

* * * * * *

   Two hours later they were still in space. Nanaki was asleep. So were Tifa and Yuffie. Cloud was gazing at Tifa.Cid was mentally reviewing his sea voyage. Barret and Vincent were on the lookout for anything suspicious. Yuffie's idea that they tie their hands together was the only thing that let them sleep without worrying.

* * * * *

   About three hours after they started, they felt another force sucking at them. Everyone was alert and ready. Yuffie began to scream silently. A few minutes later, sound came back. Nanaki winced. He had _very sensitive ears._

   Cid stared at the ground, racing up to meet him. His last thoughts were that he at least got to go into space. Then everything went black. 

              So did you expect that to happen? Or was it a total surprise? And I'm sorry that they might seem OOC. Since they have grown a bit since the game, I might make them a bit somewhat OOC. Peace,

Solitude


	6. Ch.5 The New Girl

ok FF.net is really screwing with this fic. I haveta post it 2 times.

Chapter Five

    The girl had heard screaming and then a loud thump. She went to investigate. She saw a weird sight. There was an unusual collection of people. They were in a pile-up on the cement. All were unconscious. There were two girls, four guys, and a dog. 

    The first girl had long black hair. She wore a white tank top, a black miniskirt with a leather belt. There were overall straps coming from the skirt and over the shoulder.

    The second girl had short brown hair. There was a ropelike thing in it. She wore a green sleeveless, turtleneck, and tank-toppish shirt and khaki shorts.

   The first boy was black and had crew cut hair. He wore green army pants, a silver belt like thing, and a sleeveless vest. She looked closer and gasped. He had a gun for his right arm!    

   The second man had black flowing hair. There was a scarf thing around his head. All she could see of his clothing was a red cape. 

   The third man had blond hair. He had black pants, white scarf, and denim blue jacket. He also had goggles and brown gloves on. 

   The last guy had spiky blond hair. He wore a blue-gray outfit. He also wore gloves.  She looked closer. Was that a sword on his back? She looked around. They all had weapons. She saw a spear, the gun arm, a four-pointed thing that looked like a ninja star, and gloves. 

   A groan caught her attention. It came from the dog. She went over to it. When she was closer she realized it was a dog, but a cross between a dog and cat. It was red-orange and had a mane. There were tattoos on it. She was confused. Were they a new gang? Or were they just passing through? _I'll wait for them to wake up. Then I'll question them. She thought as she took their weapons. She noticed that their hands were tied together. __Are they escaped cons? She settled herself on the ground a few feet away and waited. _

     ok what happened? who's the new girl? if you want me to continue i need at least 10 reviews please.                     


End file.
